Life note
by Honniing
Summary: Near finds a wierd white notebook, and decides to test it out, what will happen when he writes the names of the former geniuses and rivals Light Yagami and L Lawliet? LightxL
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is the most random idea i have ever had.. probably… not.. I don't know. And I'm really sorry but Near is totally out of character… oh well, I did my best. :3 **

**Summary:** the year is 2010, It has already been a year since Near won, and kira met his doom. Near is the new L, and is solving cases whenever he feels like it. However lately, the crime rate have started rising again, and Near get more difficult requests to solve cases, than what he is able to handle… and one day, he find a white notebook, looking a lot like the death note, what is this notebook? And will he dare write in it?

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Near, you have 69 new requests, do you want to look through them to see if you find something interesting… NEAR!" Stephen came into the room and saw Near lying on top of his collapsed card house, passed out from exhaustion. This had been happening a lot lately, and he was getting worried about the boy's health. Well he had turned 19 years august 24th, in other word only 3 days earlier, and should be counted as an adult, but he behaved too much like a child, that it was hard to think of him otherwise. Stephen ran over to Near, and lifted him bridal style, and carried him to his bedroom. Every time he had to carry the boy like this, he wondered how the boy managed to weight almost nothing, it felt like carrying a feather, a large one though… he knew it wasn't the boys fault, but even so, he should eat more…

**Near POV**

_Did I faint again…? Yes, that must be it. Someone carried me to my bedroom, probably Stephen… well, I guess I have to redo my card house… again… why is it that lack of sleep suddenly is bothering me…? I believe, much like L Lawliet, I have insomnia, due to my rarely feeling sleepy… until recently anyway… all the cases are stressing me, even if I only take on the cases that interest me, there are still to many that I find interesting… L, I wish you could still be here... and if it wasn't for that corrupted death note I would even like to have Light Yagami here… before he found the death note he was a great guy, I am 100% certain... and he was L's equal… I will never reach their level. I… am behaving like a child… There is no point in lying here thinking like this, they are dead, and death is final._

I sat up in my bed, only to immediately get a killing headache, great, I hate pain. I stood up carefully so that I wouldn't get dizzy and pass out again, and then I walked in to the bathroom, there I looked through the cabinets, looking for some painkillers, and luckily I found some (thank god). I swallowed a pill with water, before returning to our HQ.

"Near, there you are, are you feeling better? Do you want something to eat?" Anthony asked in a worried tone, as usual, he has gotten this weird habit of treating me like a child, well, I behave a lot like a child, so it is to some degree understandable, and, it is possible that I do like it, a little…

"no thanks, I think I will go out for a walk, if I feel hungry I shall buy something while I'm out." I said, before heading out, almost forgetting to put my shoes on. I hate shoes, they are only in the way, but they protect my feet from getting all bruised on the underside, so I wear them when I go out.

I walked slowly around town, watching all the people walking in every direction, minding their own business. I actually hate being alone, but for some reason I haven't been able to trust any of the people working for me. Yet I depend on them to help me do almost everything… the only thing I ever trusted was L's judgment, weird isn't it? I only trust the judgment of a dead man, and a man I have never met personally on top of that…

I walked to the park a few blocks away from HQ, and sat down on a bench to watch all the people passing by. As I sat there I suddenly noticed something move in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see what it was, and what I saw really surprised me; it was a white notebook with black writing on it. It had landed on the grass right next to the bench I was sitting on, so I stood up, and walked over to it. When I was close enough to read what it said I was utterly shocked; it said 'life note'. I picked it up to study it closer, and it really reminded me of the death notes… but it couldn't be… could it…?

I opened the notebook, and to my surprise it had "how to use"-rules written on the inside. Hm… either the shinigami that followed Kira is messing around again, or… no, It couldn't be something other than a shinigami… could it? I sat down on the bench again, in my usual slouch, and began reading the "how to use"-rules.

Life note

How to use it

The human whose name is written in this book shall wake up from the dead.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in mind when writing his/her name, therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected.

After writing a name it is possible to write a time for the reawakening, if no time is specified it will happen 40 seconds after the name is written.

It is also possible to specify where the reawakening shall happen, if not specified, the dead will appear at the place they died.

Well… it has less rules than the death note… I thought, before standing up, about to return to HQ with the book. Suddenly something bright appeared before my eyes, and I fell back on the bench again, covering my eyes until they got used to the light. When my eyes had adjusted to the unusually bright light I looked up at the thing that had appeared before me. Well, I was fairly certain that THAT, was no shinigami.

"hello my cute little friend, I'm Angeliqua, the former owner of that life note. I'm an angel." The pretty woman said. She had clear blue eyes and curly blonde hair reaching far past her hips. She wore a long white dress, hugging her body, (but not in a slutty way), and on her back she had large white wings. She was stunningly beautiful, even I was able to recognize her beauty, and I don't really look at people that way, I judge people by their minds not their looks.

"I take it that I'm the owner of this note now, and you are going to follow me around until I die, or forfeit ownership of this note then?" I asked, almost expecting her to start laughing, (I have no idea why, I just got this weird feeling I sometimes get, and can't explain).

"oh? So you have owned one of these before?" she asked, looking surprised down at me.

"no, but I… knew someone who had a death note." I said simply, assuming she knew what it was.

"a death note you say? So a shinigami is in the human world right now?" she asked curiously.

"oh no, he died a year ago, so the shinigami took the note and returned to wherever he belongs to." I explained, surprised at how easy it was to talk to this angel, I didn't really need time to consider my words before saying them, I just… talked. And I didn't say anything stupid either, it was… unfamiliar to me.

"I see… this person, who had the death note, do you wish to see him again?"

"I don't know. I wish I could meet him when he still was sane, before the death note tainted his mind. But I don't ever want to meet him again in his insane state…"

"then I take it you only got to know him after he found a death note?"

"yes, but even though he acted like a mad man I could see that he once was a good guy. And then there is the first man to hold the title 'L', both of them are people I respect greatly. L was the greatest detective in the world, and Light… or kira… made the crime rate drop by 70%. That is more than I will ever be able to achieve."

"you really admire them didn't you?"

"huh? Yes, I guess I do… I am a but a child after all, I never met L in person, but still…"

"then do you want to resurrect them?"

"I do wish to resurrect L… and Light, as Light and not as kira…"

"I am able to help you with that, however, you must know this; it is very dangerous to play with life and death. If you write their names, they will wake up from the dead, and since the death note is not of this realm, they will have no memories of it… at first… however after a while their memories will return, and that is when this Light will go insane… again…"

"but… there is a way to stop that from happening, right?"

"yes. what was his strongest feeling when he found the death note, or a little after he found it maybe?"

"I didn't know him back then, but I'm fairly sure his strongest feeling was his hatred for… L."

"L? well that is interesting." Angeliqua said laughing in a goddess-like way. "then the best way to make him stay sane, would be to ensure that he develops feelings for L, feelings stronger than the hatred he felt during his ownership of the death note"

"like… love?"

"yes, friendship is probably not strong enough in this case, do you know what gender he preferred being romantically involved with?"

"actually, when I knew him he was only extremely narcissistic… though he went out with a number of girls, I don't think he was really attracted to them, it was probably only a way to hide Misa as 'one of his girls' she also had a death note, and worked with Light."

"I see, do you want to resurrect this girl, Misa, as well?"

"nope, not over my dead body…"

"well then, there is something else you should know about the resurrection.. they will never be entirely human ever again… they will be immortal, they will eat and sleep like normal humans, and their characteristics will not change, they will look like they did the day they died, forever. This change will also happen to the user of the Life note. So the three of you will be different than the rest of the world…. Are you absolutely sure you wish to do this?"

"… yes. I wish to meet the two men I respect the most in the entire world, in their best state."

"very well then. You are free to do as you wish, I have warned you about the side effects, the Life note IS yours, so the final decision is also yours, I just wish yo help you." She said smiling down at me.

"why?" I asked a little confused.

"Because you are but a child." She said chuckling. "And you look like an angel yourself with your fair milky white skin, and curly white-blond hair, you really are the prettiest human male I have ever seen."

I felt my cheeks grow a little hot at that comment, I mean, no one have ever praised me like that before, so it was quite embarrassing.

I opened the book and realized I didn't have a pen with me, well THAT is annoying. I usually have eternal patience, but not today, so I bit my thump and started writing with my own blood. Anqeliqua only watched me in silence as I wrote;

'L Lawliet, august 27th 2010, He wakes up in Nate Rivers bedroom the moment Nate returns from his walk.'

'Light Yagami, august 27th 2010, he wakes up in Nate Rivers bedroom the moment Nate returns from his walk.'

"You are looking forward to meeting them, are you not?" angeliqua asked, smiling at me. I only nodded while closing the book, and standing up to begin on the way back to HQ.

soon, I would actually be able to meet them. Light Yagami… L Lawliet… I hope you won't hate me for this…

**Okey, this was the first chapter. I really feel like I seek attention and stuff when I ask you to review and stuff, but I only want to know if there are anyone who liked this story and want me to continue, so that I don't feel like I'm writing for no-one but myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey, this whole story is kinda confusing, I don't know if I completely understand everything myself, hehe, so if there is something you don't understand… I totally get it…**

**Near POV**

"are you not going to enter your bedroom? The two of them should be there by now" Angeliqua said looking curiously down on me. I just stared at the door. Now when I had gotten this far I actually felt a little nervous, there is a 46% chance that they are going to be mad at me… or at least L, I mean the man dies 6 years ago, and I just nonchalantly resurrected him as an immortal! but there is nothing to do about it now.

I reached for the door handle, and pushed the door slowly open. At first everything looked completely normal, but then I noticed two figures lying on the floor. I turned on the light only to see two naked med lying on the floor in the middle of my bedroom. They stirred, and were obviously about to wake up, and I better do something fast, because at this rate it is a 78% chance that they are going to get mad at me, now Light is probably the one who is going to get maddest if he wakes up naked in MY bedroom, if he can remember me at all.

I looked around in my large bedroom, everything in my room is completely white, which I usually find calming, but right now it only made me more stressed. Angeliqua seemed to understand what I was thinking, because she moved over to my bed, and grabbed two blankets, which she threw over each of them to hide their bodies a little. (yes, I have a lot of blankets In my bed, I like blankets!)

After a few more seconds one of them sat up, yawning as if he had been sleeping. His hair was black and wild, sticking out in every direction, he had bags under his eyes, and was almost as pale as me. When he opened his eyes he looked straight at me, he had deep black eyes, they seemed never ending, and they studied me in a way that made me shiver. It felt like he could see right through me, and I knew that no matter how good I am at hiding my feelings, he didn't have any problems reading me. I had met Light before, so I knew that this wasn't him, THIS was L.

"um… good morning Light and Ryuuzaki." I said awkwardly. Awkwardly? Since when did I become awkward? Oh, since the two probably smartest people in the world sat naked in my bedroom with only a blanket each to cover their privates.

"good morning Near, may I ask what we are doing here, and where 'here' is?" L asked, making the silly question sound like the most intelligent phrase ever made up.

"well the thing is, you died… almost 6 years ago… and Light here died 6 months ago… and I found this 'Life note' here, and used it to resurrect you two.. and 'here' is in my bedroom.." I said holding up said notebook.

After a few more seconds the other man also sat up, he had brown shiny hair, which looked like he had just used an hour to fix it (how the hell did he do that?), and brown eyes with a hint of gold in them. His skin was tanned, and he looked… kind. He was completely different from the day he died, now he was… sane. He looked at me, he looked completely calm, with no trace of confusion, which I had great problems understanding, considering the situation, but he didn't panic, and if he did, he hid it well, he truly was incredible, just as L… this was the real Light.

"we died…? How? Why?" Light asked confused, obviously not remembering anything because of the heavy influence the death note had had on his death.

"you will remember on your own some time, it's better not to push it." I said, feeling extremely nervous now, I couldn't tell them yet.

"very well, I shall wait for my memories to return on their own, though I have to admit this entire thing sound very absurd. The only thing making me believe you is the fact that you look a lot older than you did last time. If I died 6 years ago, you are 19 now, right?" L said calmly.

"yes, I am 19, and you were 25 when you died, so it is 31 years since you were born, but I would still say that you are 25 years old though." God why did I say so many stupid things?

"Excuse me… L called you 'Near', but that doesn't say much… who are you? And we still don't know where we are other than 'in your bedroom', which could be anywhere in the world." Light said in a calm voice.

"oh. This building is my teams headquarters, currently, I am 'L', but of course I am more than willing to return the title to you Ryuuzaki… after you have your memories back…" I said, slightly fascinated by the fact that Light didn't remember me at all. I guess he had already completely turned into kira when we met l last time.

"I see, why did I die 6 months ago, I was only 23 years old right?" Light asked.

"you died because of an heart attack, that is all I can say, the same goes for you Ryuuzaki, you also died from a heart attack." I watched both of them frown slightly at the information that the both of them had died from heart attacks, but then their faces went back to hiding all emotion. "anyway, I think I should get you some clothes." I rushed out of the bedroom leaving the two alone.

**Light POV**

I woke up lying on the floor in a strange room. Everything was white, including the blanket that covered my naked body… WHAT THE HELL? Where are my clothes? I heard someone moving right behind me, so I closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

"um… good morning Light and Ryuuzaki" said a familiar voice. I KNOW I have heard it before, I just can't seem to remember when or where…

"good morning Near, may I ask what we are doing here, and where 'here' is?" THAT was L's voice, no doubt! At least I knew one of the other people in the room. Wait… when did I get to know L? how did we meet? I… don't remember! Shit, am I sick? Hurt? Did someone hit my head? Something must be wrong, I, Light Yagami, don't forget something like that!

"well the thing is, you died… almost 6 years ago… and Light here died 6 months ago… and I found this 'Life note' here, and used it to resurrect you two.. and 'here' is in my bedroom.." The familiar strangers voice said. When I heard this I sat up. I didn't bother confirming that L really was the other person, I already knew it was him. I looked straight at the stranger, he had white hair, skin and clothes, and he looked a lot like a kid. He walked slouched over, just like L, and even if he looked extremely nervous, I could see that it was more to him than that. He was also a genius, but he didn't seem to have very good social skills, like me, and he was probably brought up away from society, or maybe some place where everyone was like him.

"we died…? How? Why?" I asked, pretending to be completely calm, though at the moment I felt extremely confused.

"you will remember on your own sometime, it's better not to push it." The boy said. He knew. He definitely knew how both of us died, and why we died. I'm so going to find out!

"very well, I shall wait for my memories to return on their own, though I have to admit this entire thing sound very absurd. The only thing making me believe you is the fact that you look a lot older than you did last time. If I died 6 years ago, you are 19 now, right?" L said calmly. How the hell could the man accept something like that so easily? Or did he? Maybe he just pretended? He does hide his feelings very well… anyway, I'll wait and see where this conversation goes.

"yes, I am 19, and you was 25 when you died, so it is 31 years since you were born, but I would still say that you are 25 years old though." This 'Near' said. I think the boy is nervous. Seriously… why? Is it L? is L his role model maybe? It couldn't be me could it? Well, it doesn't really matter either way… Wait what year is it? How old am I? okey, I think I'm going insane, I can't remember my own age! Wait, if L is 31… then I'm… 22? No I think I'm 23. Wow, then I'm physically only 2 years younger than L. sigh, I'm not really getting anywhere…

"Excuse me… L called you 'Near', but that doesn't say much… who are you? And we still don't know where we are other than 'in your bedroom', which could be anywhere in the world." I said, trying to get some real answers out of the boy. Later I can drown myself in my thoughts, and try to find out how I died, right now I must get a grasp on the current situation.

"oh. This building is my teams headquarters, currently, I am 'L', but of course I am more than willing to return the title to Ryuuzaki… after you have your memories back…" so this brat is the new 'L', I guess it was necessary to find a new L after L died, erm, maybe I should refer to him as Ryuuzaki in my head until he gets his title back, I'm confused enough as it is..

I see, why did I die 6 months ago, I was only 23 years old right?" I asked.

"you died because of an heart attack, that is all I can say, the same goes for you Ryuzaki, you also died from a heart attack." I frowned slightly, it was weird, why would both of us die of heart attacks? Well, I can understand why Ryuuzaki would die from a heart attack, he never sleeps, and he only eats sweet things. "Anyway, I think I should get you some clothes." Near said, before rushing out of the way too white room, leaving Ryuuzaki and me all alone.

I looked over at L, he looked the same as always, maybe a little thinner. I mean, the man died 6 years ago, what could you expect?

"Light-kun, you have grown since last time we met." Ryuzaki said, looking at me.

"I guess, but I can't remember anything from when I died… the last clear memory I have is walking home from school after picking up some notebook on the ground, I was 17 back then. It is frustrating missing more or less 6 years of my memory… though I do remember you, somehow… we were handcuffed together for a while… but I don't remember why…" I said trying to make sense of my own words.

"yes, I also remember being handcuffed together with you, I would only do something like that If I suspected you for something, however I can't remember what I suspected you had done." L said, showing that he obviously didn't understand anything either.

"well.. um… I'm just gonna drown myself in my own head, trying to remember stuff…" I said trying to make the sentence sound normal, but considering the fact that people don't normally have to try to remember several years of their life, I (sadly) didn't succeed.

"yes Light-kun, I believe I will do the same thing, though I don't have as much to remember as you, I do miss parts of my life."

So… let's start from that day… I remember seeing a notebook fall from the sky (WTF?) and I picked it up and brought it home. The note book was special, but I can't seem to remember what it was that made it special… and after that… I saw Ryuuzaki first at the entrance exams… and talked to him first when we held that speech… and he told me he was L I think… and then we went to a café one day, and after that we went to play tennis… um… and then he was investigating something… and I joined that investigation to help him… he suspected me… why did he suspect me? Hm… after that I was put in that cell for a long time, and after that I was let loose, more or less, that is when I had to be handcuffed together with him… and then… I remember nothing more… Jesus Christ I can't remember anything crucial! But obviously L was a big part of my life… so maybe I should stick close to him, that might help me remember something.

Sigh… how did things become like this?

**Okey, that is the second chapter… it is majorly confusing because, I mean, they died, and was resurrected as immortals, and I imagine they would really throw a fit or something, but let's pretend that when you're resurrected with the life note you become able to just accept the truth or something. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Idk…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note. At all. That's about it.**

**L POV**

I watched in fascination as Light lost himself in his thoughts, erasing all emotion from his face, and just… thinking. Truth to be told I did remember more than I had told him, in fact I hadn't really forgotten a thing… not how I suspected him of being kira, and how he had smiled down at me when I died, "I win" written all over his face. But the Light I knew 6 years ago, and the Light I see in front of me, they are different… He seems to still know what it is to feel other things than hatred… but I fear that he will remember sometime soon, and I believe Near is aware of this… then why would he resurrect Light, if he knew what would happen? There must be a way to keep him from remembering, no that's not it… there must be a way to keep him from going insane WHEN he remembers it, and I'm pretty sure I already know what that is… Near, you _baka__1_…

"Light-kun?" I said, waking him from his thoughts.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" He answered, more than a little annoyed at the fact that I had disturbed him.

"I'm bored." I said. First I must at least keep him from trying too hard to remember, that might make him remember faster.

"okey… why are you telling me this?"

"I want Light-kun to amuse me."

"well I'm not some personal servant, who does whatever you say."

"I never said you were"

"no, but you demanded something unreasonable."

"is it so unreasonable to ask Light-kun to engage in a social activity, such as intelligent conversation?"

"you didn't ask that of me."

"I believe I did, but perhaps I phrased it differently; however I still meant the same."

"then why didn't you say it like that from the beginning?"

"because it was easier to say it the way I did."

"yes, but it was also easier to misunderstand."

"It would be your fault if you misunderstood me Light-kun."

"wouldn't we both be at fault; you for saying it in such a ridiculous way, and I for misunderstanding the meaning of your words?"

"no, the fault would be yours" I said stubbornly, knowing fully well that Light where more right than me in this argument.

"…" Light didn't have any comeback for that one, well he probably had a lot of them, nut none that would get him fast enough out of the ridiculous argument we had ended up in. after he had thought carefully about hi next words Light opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened and Near entered the room once again, this made Light shut his mouth and kept still.

"I brought some clothes for you, I don't know if they fit you perfectly though…" Near said, sounding a little calmer now, than what he had done earlier.

"thanks, it does not matter to me as long as the clothes are comfortable." I said simply.

Near nodded and handed me a blue boxer, a loose white cotton sweater, and some really baggy jeans. He handed Light black briefs (I think Near already knew what to get for who O_O), a black shirt, and a pair of jeans, though they were not as baggy as mine. Light looked disapprovingly at the clothes he received, but he decided that it was better than walking around naked, so he pulled the clothes on.

"Near, I would like to discuss some wammy matters with you, it was something I was supposed to tell Roger before I died, but my death surprised me you might say, so I believe I didn't have time to inform him." I lied smoothly, just to get an opportunity to talk to Near alone.

"sure" he said hesitantly, obviously understanding that it was something off with my statement, and as a previously wammy-child, I would expect nothing less of him.

"great, Light-kun, wait here, Near and I will discuss this matter outside." I said before heading to the door. Near followed me, looking like a kid who had stolen candy and his mother found out.

When we was out of the room and had walked a little around in the corridors, I finally spoke up.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, knowing that with his genius mind he would catch up immediately.

"make him fall in love with you…" He said, not willing to meet my gaze. I just stared dumbstruck at him.

"fall… in love?" I finally managed to say, though it came out more as a whisper, this wasn't exactly what I had thought I would have to do, and even with my talent at hiding my emotions, I couldn't hide how much this shocked me.

" well, yes, he has to feel something more strongly than his strongest feeling before he died. Before he died he hated you, and thus, now he has to fall in love with you."

"that makes sense… but how do you expect me to…? It took me seconds to remember everything, he might as well know half of his forgotten past already." I said, feeling stressed, I didn't know if I would be able to bear watching the brilliant teen, I mean man, (even if he grew up a lot the past six years Light is still young in mind, and it's hard to turn old habits I guess…) go insane once again, and destroy himself.

"no, he was to heavily influenced by the death note, you didn't get to see it but it was truly an miserable sight, I believe it will take him at least…" Near looked over my shoulder, I turned, but I couldn't see anything there, so I turned back again, this time Near looked at me again. "a week."

"a…. a WEAK? You expect me to make him fall in love with me in only 7 days?" I said loudly, making Near shrink against the wall. "sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice."

"i-it's okey… I'm really sorry about what I have done, I just… wanted to meet you both… I guess I didn't really think it through…" He stuttered, looking at his toes.

"as the 3rd L you should always think everything you say and do through before you say or do it." I said, sounding a lot like Roger.

"I know, I'm really sorry!"

"no, I guess I just have to try and think of something… thought I might have to try and inflict the Stockholm syndrome2 on the man… that wouldn't be pretty…" Nears eyes widened at my words and I hurried to correct myself. "that would be the worst case scenario, and I'm sure it will be okey, Nate River, you have done great"

"huh? Why?"

"because I never wanted to die young, though I always knew I would."

"oh… well… we should head back." He said, turning fast away from me, but I caught a glimpse of bright red cheeks, he had so much to learn… I already had a plan about how to make Light fall in love with me, but it would be majorly unpleasant…

**Light POV**

Fuck that bastard, he knew! He lied to me! It was easy to tell, Ryuuzaki remembered everything, he lied when he told me he missed parts of his memory! It is just too frustrating! I am going to find out what he knows, no matter what means I would have to use. Period. No discussion.

**1 ****baka = idiot (in Japanese)**

**2**** Stockholm syndrome: to be honest I hardly know anything about it, but I read a fanfiction about it, (not the most reliable source I know, but I'm too lazy to look it up, sorry) but if the fanfiction I read was correct, then the Stockholm syndrome is basically something that occurs after following steps:**

**1: a person is kidnapped**

**2: the person is threatened, and feels that his life is in danger**

**3: the person is reassured by his kidnapper that he is safe, and that he will not be hurt**

**4: the person is raped (or something idk x3)**

**5: the person is released**

**6: the person falls in love with his/her kidnapper**

**And I'm really unsure about this so DON'T take it for granted that this is real, and even if it is real I don't know if it is correctly explained above, but let's assume that this is just how it is in this fic, so that we can get somewhere.**

**Ok, sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but it fit so well to end the chapter here. **

**Um yeah, if you liked the story then add the story to favorites/story alert, if you like my writing style (it's really different from story to story though..) add me to favorites/author alert.**

**If you wanna see the story continued, feel free to leave a little comment/review on the story, telling me what you like/dislike so that I can improve my writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why I bother, nobody would believe I own death note, I mean, this site is for fanfictions after all…**

**L POV**

**Day 2:**

Light, Near and I are sitting together in Nears bedroom, eating dinner. You may wonder why we are sitting in Nears bedroom? Well the answer is really simple; it would be next to impossible to explain "Nears team" about how two dead people suddenly are up and walking again, (unless we told them about the life note) and it would be best to keep the life note a secret, due to the fact that everyone on Nears team know people who has been killed by the death note, and would undoubtedly want to revive them. Near had given Light and myself the spare room to share, because, well I guess he wants his privacy, and if we sleep in his room, the chance of someone of Nears team finding us would be higher.

Last night had mainly been spent by trying to figure out a plan on my part, while Light tried to remember stuff, and Near kept talking to himself (though I suspect there might be a shinigami or something similar that only he can see, I mean, the life note is from another realm, so maybe it works partly the same way as the death note?).

"Ryuuzaki?" Light said suddenly, looking straight at me.

"yes, Light-kun?" I answered, looking back into those pretty golden eyes (yes, I am able to appreciate it when someone has pretty eyes or other features, regardless of their gender, you should not be surprised).

"that tennis match we had when I was 17… who won?" he asked. I studied his face to see if it was some sort of hidden trap in his words… nothing. He was just curious. This Light, who didn't know about his dark past with the death note were so pure, and we weren't nearly as good at keeping his poker face as he had been before I died.

"I believe you won Light-kun, you really do have impressive attributes in that one sport in particular." I said honestly.

"oh, well I guess I was really lucky that day. Ryuuzaki, despite the really unhealthy amounts of sugar you consume every day, you do have some mad skills yourself."

"why thank you Light-kun. But now I believe I'm going to retire to our bedroom, I feel like I need some time alone to think… maybe the rest of the pieces of my memory will return to me today." I said, noticing how his language is more like a normal teenager as he hasn't become so guarded around me as he was all those years ago.

"oh well, then I'll leave you alone for a while, I'm sure Near has some interesting news to share with me, I mean, I can't remember the past 6 years, so he must have _something_ to tell me that will keep me humoured for a little while." Light said with one of his brilliant million-dollar-smiles before turning to face Near.

I walked back to our bedroom, which really was, as I mentioned earlier, only a guest room, which Light and I stayed in when we weren't with Near.

So time to start part 1 of my plan… this is going to be quite uncomfortable, but I'd do anything to save my best friend this time… after all, when you are a genius, it's not every day you meet someone up to your own intellectual level. And even I do tend to get lonely every now and then…

**Lights POV**

Near and I have been sitting in his bedroom chatting casually for 2 hours now, and I'm starting to feel tired. I figure Ryuzaki has gotten more than enough time to be by himself, so I decide that it is time to return to our bedroom and get some sleep. oh, how I wish I had stayed a little longer in Nears bedroom…

I still haven't remembered anything more than yesterday, but I assume it will come back to me eventually, like Near has told us. But even so, it bothers me to have near and Ryuuzaki know something I don't, it feel like I have lost to them without even getting a chance to make my move…

I walk down the corridor to the last door on the right and open it. The sight that meets me when I open the door, completely freak me out, and _that_ is an understatement. I just stand in the door staring at the scene that is unfolding in front of me.

Never, have I ever expected to see something like this… ever…

Ryuuzaki is lying on his bed… naked… touching himself… a lot… in inappropriate places… hell, he is freaking masturbating!

And I walked in on him doing it...

And I don't know if I he haven't noticed me, or if he is purposely ignoring me… but he is just continuing… until he finally climax and cum all over his own stomach, his face portraying nothing but complete abandonment…

And during all this I have been standing in the door… watching him…

He pulls his blanket over himself and curls up on his side, with his back turned to the wall. Finally I snap out of my daze and close the door behind me. I pull of my clothes as fast as I can, and practically jump into my bed, and hide under the tons of blankets lying there (really, where does Near get all his blankets..?)

I try to simply clear my mind and drift into sleep, but my mind has other plans… as uncomfortable as it may have been to watch; I can't help but think about what I have just seen. And, as much as I hate to admit it, Ryuuzaki looks _good _without any clothes on. He isn't too muscular, which is fully understandable considering his small amounts of physical activity, but he has a slim, slightly girly figure; very slim, and very well shaped legs and torso… his skin is milky white and makes his black hair stand out. And his eyes; deep endless midnight pools, mysterious and secretive, reading every move you do, always calculating and solving puzzles… and well, simply put; he is flawless in my opinion.

I think about the beautiful expression he showed when he climaxed; his face was so… relaxed in a way, he had completely dropped his calculating mask in favour for complete abandonment. And having seen this once makes me crave for more…

I peek out of the covers and look at Ryuuzaki again. He is asleep now. This is the first time I have seen him sleep, at least as I can remember, and he looks so… peaceful… so _beautiful…_

Suddenly I notice two majorly surprising (and disturbing) things; one, I am admiring the apathetic detective and two… I have an erection…

I have been too preoccupied in my thoughts ever since I entered the guestroom, so i can't tell when I became… hard… but I really don't care. What I care about is how the hell I got an erection because of _Ryuuzaki…_

After thinking about it for a while I stubbornly come to the conclusion that it is because I have been dead, and it has something to do with the resurrection, and that the same thing happened to Ryuuzaki. So, I decide I will just will my erection away, I'm sure thinking about my disgusting ex, Misa Amane will help a lot.

Wait… Misa Amane…? When did I meet her? The first thing I remember about her is when she came to my house to return one of my notebooks… when did I meet her for the first time?

**L POV**

I have read about masturbation before, and I knew it was supposed to feel good, but even so… I didn't expect to really like it, because I have always seen myself as asexual. Not because I don't like other people but… ok, yes, because I don't like other people…

As I lay on the bed, trying different things I have read about on myself, I hear the door to the bedroom open, and I really don't need to look up to see who it was. I begin pumping myself in a steady pace, closing my eyes to make sure Light won't know I know he is there. After a little while I feel heat gather at the bottom of my stomach, and my mind begins to clear, and then I finally reach my orgasm.

It really is a weird feeling, sort of empty…

I curl up on my side pulling on one of the blankets over me. It requires every ounce of concentration and willpower not to wrinkle my nose in disgust at the feeling of the sticky substance on my stomach and hand, but if I get up now, it will ruin everything.

I open my eyes a little bit, just so that I can see Light without him knowing that I'm awake. I see him staring awed at me, before he seems to realize what he is doing and pulls himself together enough to take of his clothes in a hurry and then practically jump into his bed, hiding under the blankets. Even if Light did all this very fast, I had noticed that he had in fact gotten an erection by watching me, which is good; it means that my plan is working.

As I thought about the next step in my plan I miraculously fell asleep, something which very rarely had happened during the time I had lived.

**This was the weirdest thing ever to write… I really do understand it if you don't wanna read anymore… but I just have to make them fall in love fast so… well… this was the best idea I could think of, and no, L is not done yet, L will go even further to ensure that Light falls head-first in love with him… look forward to even more awkward and hysterical situations I guess x3**

**Well, to my defence this fic is placed under romance/humor, because, well I try to mix in some funny situations and comments, and stuff.**

**Also, I have lost track of the time I have been writing in, I do remember that I began this fic writing in the present, but it is the writing-style that is the most uncomfortable for me, I'm not really too comfortable with writing I first person, but that is exactly why I am writing this fic like this, because I want to practice, though I fear that I might have ended up unconsciously write in a different time or view or something… so I will try to be more aware of it from now on, and I don't have a beta for this story either, so no-one to remind me, but as I said, I will be trying harder from now on! :D**

**Again this chapter was sort of short, I try to make every chapter about 2000 words give and take, but the last one were about a 1000 words, and this one is about 1600 so… don't kill me? :3**

**If you liked the story, add it to favourites/story alert…. Blah, blah, blah, you know how it goes.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ohmylord **_**a new chapter! So some people thought my last chapter was a bit awkward… well let's just say that the line between funny and awkward isn't as clear to me as I rarely have any problems finding even the gravest of situations funny. It's probably because I have experienced so much shit in my life that my sense of humour among other important stuff in my head got seriously fucked up or something… idk, I don't really care.**

**So… from the comments it didn't really seem like anybody was completely freaked out and disgusted by the last chapter, some just thought it a little awkward (I think at least) so just let me warn you now, if you don't like that kinda stuff then don't read from now on :3**

**Ehem… either way, enjoy! :3**

**Light pov**

**Day 3:**

I wake up feeling extremely groggy, as if I haven't gotten enough sleep; this worries me a little, due to the fact that I normally sleep very soundly…

I blush as I suddenly remember last evenings events, and all worry about how well I slept tonight fly away along with my grogginess, and suddenly I am wide awake.

So even the great L feels _that_ type of feelings… that is kind of disturbing… wait… this is an opportunity, this is my chance to find out what L knows!

The best shot I have at convincing L to tell me what he knows is to make him fall in love with me, or at the very least feel some form of attraction and care for me. That will give him a great push into trusting me.

_It will also be an opportunity to get in his pants. _A small voice in the back of my head added to my stream of thoughts. _You will get to see his most beautiful expression again._

I shake my head clear of all… _disturbing_ thoughts; this is not the time to lose focus!

I look over at L's bed; it is empty. Well, that doesn't really surprise me considering the fact that the insomniac rarely sleep, so I imagine that when he actually _does _sleep, he won't sleep that long.

Either way I wouldn't have been sleeping to soundly myself either with lots of… my blush deepens as the memories of last night flash vividly in front of my eyes …cum on my hands and stomach.

I finish my train of thoughts here, fearing what will happen if I think too much about such things, I am still young after all, and even if I have been dead for a few years I still do have lots of hormones, more than ever if my erection last night is anything to go by…

I get up from my bed and walk towards the rather large bathroom which L and I have been using the last few days. I stop in front of the door listen; I can't hear the shower running, but I can hear a faint splashing, so I assume that L is in the bath.

Well I have been handcuffed to L after all, so there shouldn't be a problem with being in the same bathroom as him.

Come to think of it… why the fuck did I have to be handcuffed to the insomniac?

Did L and I ever…? Was that some sort of weird fetish or…? No it must have been because of the investigation L worked on at the time, I was only seventeen and still a minor, surely L wouldn't to something like that to me…?

I once again force myself to stop thinking about perverted stuff, and walk into the bathroom. L hardly even look at me through the mist raising from the large bath, which at the moment is the only thing which separates us – the air not included – and that really isn't much to brag about.

Even if it seems that L finds me very little entertaining at the moment, I can't help but stare at the exposed flesh above the water-surface. His collarbones, his shoulders, his neck, he is so well shaped I almost begin wondering whether he really is human or if he is some sort of porcelain-doll.

Now, if i am going to proceed with my plan today it would be wise to focus and take some sort of action instead of staring at him I remind myself.

"May I join you in the bath?" I ask nonchalantly, looking down at L from right next to the large bath which probably could fit about 5 well grown men.

**L pov**

As soon as Light speak I know that something is wrong, or to be precise; different. He seems to have some sort of resolve, but I can't really think of anything reasonable, so I come to the conclusion that he probably have decided to pretend he never saw anything yesterday, or something along those lines.

"Light-kun, this bath is large enough for 5 grown men, and due to the fact that both of us are rather… thin or something along those lines, I don't think we will have any problems fitting in the bath, so of course you can't join me." I say. After noticing how his language has become cruder again I have decided to act a little more… human.

"Ryuuzaki… did you just… _joke?" _Light says, empathizing his point by showing a rather surprised expression.

"No, I just burped the alphabet, of course I was joking Light-kun, surely you – the youngest and with the best social skills out of the two of us – must recognize sarcasm when you hear it." I say raising an eyebrow.

This makes Light smirk at me, that victorious and dominant smirk I have seen so many times. It really fits him, it reflects how much he hates to lose, and how victory never will cease to please him as long as the opponent is challenging one.

And even though I can come with such an in-depth description of his smirk, I have no idea why he is smirking at the moment.

Light disappears into our temporary bedroom, and returns moments later with a new set of clothes which he carefully place on the floor in the opposite side of the bathroom as to ensure that the don't get wet. This makes me a little curious due to the fact that there is about 7 meters to the other side, surely he don't intent to swim or something? The bath isn't large enough for that…

After that Light finds a clean towel which he also puts next to his clothes before he begin taking of his pyjamas.

Since Light is the only other moving thing in the bathroom (if I do not include the water, which hardly is interesting to watch) I find myself staring at him, and I can't help but notice how gracefully he moves.

I have never thought too much about it, but Light always holds himself with pride; the way he sit, walk and move in general make most people believe that he has been raised in a rich family where it is demanded that he behaves as a successor should. Though I know that his family really isn't anything too special, so why in fact _does_ Light move like that?

As I snap out of my thoughts I realize that Light is already naked and sitting opposite me in the bathtub; and first now I pay attention to the intimacy in it; sharing a bath with him that is.

"Ryuuzaki, I never got to know your real name, or did I? Near called you Ryuuzaki, and he must have known your real name to resurrect you, is that your name?" Light asks curiosity ringing in his voice.

"I'm not obliged to tell you Light-kun" I answer, but then I remember the very urgent matter at hand (making Light fall in love with me). "however I will tell you my name if you tell me one of your deepest secrets.

"hm… what sort of secret are you talking about?" Light asks, not really sounding as if he is against telling me whatever wish to know.

"how about you tell me about something you have done which is against the law." I say, smirking challengingly at him, but he doesn't seem to notice, as he is frowning while trying to think a fitting secret to tell me I assume.

"hm… then I guess It would have to be the one time swapped English tests with one of my classmates after I had filled out the answers so that both of us got top marks." Light finally says.

"What would make Light-kun do such a thing?" I ask curiously.

"oh… um, money?" Light says unconvincingly.

"That is to obvious a lie Light-kun, I know you can do better, which leads me to the conclusion that either you are too distressed to form a proper lie, though I highly doubt that option, or you actually wants me to ask about the real answer." I say, knowing that the last assumption is the truth.

Light mumbles something to himself, but I can't really hear him.

"What? Light-kun, I can't hear you." I say, but instead of talking louder Light moves so that he is sitting next to me, then he leans so close that I can feel his breath tickling my ear.

"_He told me that he would be mine for a day if I helped him pass the test. My slave, he did everything I asked, think about it Ryuuzaki, I told him to go get me food, and he gladly obliged. Then I told him to kiss me, and it seems my good looks really work on men too, because he didn't mind at all. Then I told him to kneel before me, imagine kneeling by my feet, being completely dominated by me. And guess what happened next? I told him to give me a blowjob, and he did it, it felt _sooo_ good. " _Light say in a low seductive whisper, making pictures of Light and a faceless person in the different situations flash before my mind, then I can't help but imagine myself at Lights feet...

I look down; and see that I have gotten an erection from Light's seductive whispers.

This makes me realize that I am not the only on trying to make the other genius fall in love, but he is trying to make ma fall in love with him too…

Light's motive for trying to make me fall in love with him is probably to make me tell him what he doesn't know, assuming he knows that I actually remember my part.

Well, it seems this is a challenge, in which no matter who falls in love with whom first will be the loser.

At this rate we will probably end up having sex… and by the looks of it… I will not be topping...depressive thoughts aside, let's start our little game, who will fall first?

Light sits up straight again, but he doesn't move away from me, which I chose to take advantage of.

Due to the fact that I just discovered how dominating Light's personality truly is, I come to the conclusion that I will probably be able to return the favour (by giving him an erection as well,) right now.

I lean close to Light and whisper in his ear, making sure I sound somewhat weak and insecure, and to my surprise I don't really find it difficult at all… that's a first, having no problem expressing feelings past anger, boredom and well, not expressing any feelings at all… is Light doing something weird to my head?

"_um… Light-kun, my name… promise not to tell anyone else ok? My name is… Lawliet. L Lawliet." _

**Light pov**

I hear L's whisper in my ear, and feel tingling run through my entire body. _L Lawliet…_ I feel so powerful now that I know his name; this definitely is a great weapon against him, if I ever need it.

I feel my lips curl into a smile, though my smile drops almost as soon as it grazes my lips, because I notice exactly how excited L's words has made me; I have once again gotten an erection…

Well isn't that just _fan-fucking-tastic…_

-x-

**I think I sort of took them out of character this chapter… I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**So, I have this small request if anyone is willing to spare a little of their time to read a 350 (+/-) words long prologue to a new story I intent to write, it is a naruxsasu thingy, and I really want peoples opinion on it, it will most likely also be categorized as humour/drama or humour/romance, I'm not too sure, but if anyone like naruxsasu-fics, and think that this Life note fic Is a little to awkward then maybe they wanna check it out.**

**Idk, my point is, I want your opinion on it! Please? 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well look at that, a new chapter! Totally unexpected. I know many of the very kind reviewers got sad because you thought that I had dumped this fic. Well, the thing is… I HAVEN'T!**

**Isn't that wonderful news guys?**

**Yeah, I know, I agree.**

**HOWEVER! Don't jump to the roof with joy just yet, cause the thing is I'm working furiously on another fic, it's called "Silent whispers for help", it's also a death note fic, and it's way more angst in it.**

**Dunno if I have mentioned it before, but you know, thought I'd just throw it out in the open: focus is currently on that fic right now.**

**The reason why I decided to post a new chapter to this fic was because I wanted to write a little bit with the points of views I use here, and because I have written so far ahead in Silent whispers for help, that I could allow myself to shift my focus to this one a little bit.**

**So yeah, I haven't abandoned this fic, I just don't have the time or energy to work on several fic's at once, so that's why I'm focusing on finishing up my favourite on first, and then I'll turn my attention to either this one or "Revenge is sweet" which is a prank-war fic between Naruto and Sasuke. Lol.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

-x-

**Light pov**

**Day 3:**

"_L and Light_

_I have to leave headquarters for the rest of the day, because I have to look into a few work-related matters, that you cannot be involved in. _

_I didn't have time to prepare any food for you, however I know that neither of us need any food anymore, so please don't blame me. _

_You will have to entertain each other while I'm away, but knowing you two I'm sure your minds will find some sort of solution to avoid boredom._

_- Near."_

I read out loud, staring in misbelief at the piece of paper in my hand. L and I have finally managed to get out of the bathtub and dried ourselves, though I must admit it was an extremely awkward experience. And now L and I find this note, telling us that Near is away, and that the only company we have is _each other, _for the next few hours.

"Well… I guess we should start thinking then, because I know from experience how annoying boredom can get." L deadpan, and I smack him over the head.

I didn't really know why I chose to respond to his statement with such an immature gesture, when he usually is the one acting immature, but I conclude that it is just some random reflex that I can't really control.

_When did my excuses become so lame…? _I briefly wonder, as I walk over to Nears bed and sit down on one side, motioning for L to sit down on the other side.

"So… what are we gonna do?" I ask as soon as L is sitting in his usual hunched posture on the other side of the bed.

"We could play some sort of teenager word game." L suggests, and I stare at him, surprised and… well, _shocked _from his suggestion.

"Now, I don't not believe there is any need to stare at me as if I am from another planet Light-kun, if you do not like the idea, make up a better one." L say, and I notice him pouting slightly, making me give in, mostly because I don't want him to bother me with it later.

"Fine, what was you thinking of?" I say.

"Um… I don't really know what it is called, but I think it is about challenging the other to either do or say something they normally wouldn't."

_Leave It to L to explain a kissing game as a war…_

"Truth or dare… fine, but I fill go first then… L, Truth or Dare?" I say, knowing he'll figure out which is which.

"Dare" He answers after a few seconds, and I nod.

"Then I want you to stand up… _straight." _I say, and smirk at him.

"But Light-kun…" L begins to protest, but seems to realize something as he stands up in his usual hunched posture, walks a few steps, and then slowly begin stretching his spine. I swear I hear cracking noises.

_Pop, pop, pop._

I shudder as his spine straightens out little by little, a sickening pop for each of the joints, as he stretches to his full height.

When he is finally standing in his full height I can't help but walk over to him; it's the first time I haven't looked down at him when we both have been standing, at least as far as I know, and it's a very foreign feeling.

"Now if you only got rid of the bags under your eyes and cut your hair you would actually look like a normal person." I mock him, but he doesn't seem to take it to heart as he slowly bends forward, and sits down on the bed again.

"Ok Light-kun, Truth or Dare?" L asks.

"Truth" I say, and sit down on the bed again.

"Then have you ever been in love? And if yes, then in who? L asks, and I stare at him.

"What?!"

"Isn't it these sorts of things one usually ask when playing this game?" L asks me, blinking his wide eyes innocently.

"_sigh… _Well, I guess, so far I have never truly been in love with anyone, as far as I know…" I say, leaving another question hanging in the air, smirking at L as he opens his mouth to ask it.

L looks at me, and my smirk reminds him that he can't ask me about it since it wasn't his turn, so instead he chooses to say;

"Interesting… well I chose truth this time." L says.

Now that I know what kind of questions L is going to ask me, I see no reason to hold back either so I ask him the same question he asked me.

"Well, have you ever been in love L?"

"Well, depends on how you look at it, if you think about being romantically in love with anyone, then no…" L says.

"So you have been sexually attracted to someone then?" I ask, confused by his sudden vagueness.

"Maybe…" He answers, and I feel like hitting him, we are playing a game, and neither of us are supposed to be the types to cheat! … actually, scratch that, both L and I cheat at every opportunity we find, though usually we do it unnoticed by the opponent, this is just… _childish._

"Oh fuck it…" I say; annoyed at the fact that L don't want to answer me. "I chose dare." I feel slightly better as I watch L's reaction as he realizes that he is unable to ask me the question he wanted to ask earlier.

"Very well, have it your way then… I dare you to kiss me." L say, smoothly inflicting his revenge on me.

At his words I feel my cheeks heat up slightly, both by the thought of kissing L, the greatest detective in the world, a male detective at that, and by my anger. But then I realize that I can simply do what L did earlier with my question; interpret it as I see fit.

I lean forward and kiss L on the cheek, clearly seeing the annoyance on his face when I lean back again.

I smirk, satisfied with my own action.

"Truth…" L say, and I feel like laughing at how annoyed he seems to be.

"Well then, have you ever been sexually attracted to anyone. _Yes _or _no." _I say, emphasizing the "yes or no" part, so that he is unable to answer as vaguely as he did earlier.

"Yes." L say, and that one, _simple, _one-syllable word nearly make me fall out of the bed.

"seriously?" I say.

"I do not believe it is necessary for me to repeat myself." L deadpan, and I frown.

"Ok, ok, no need to be all PMS with me." I say, holding my hands up in a defensive manner.

"I'm not a girl Light. In other words I do not bleed from my vagina every month, because I don't have one…" L say monotonously, and my mouth falls open.

"You actually know what PMS means?" I ask, not expecting L to know much about teenage slang.

"Well, it is a psychological state of mind, and I have very vast knowledge of different-" L has begun speaking in his business-voice, and I just _know _he'll go on for hours if I don't stop him.

"Ok, fine, I know, we are forgetting all about the game here." I say, relieved that L shut's up.

"Fine, truth or dare?" L ask, and I decide to let him sate his curiosity.

"Truth." I say, and I can see how L is struggling to supress a smirk.

"Earlier you said you never have been "truly in love" with anyone, but have you ever _liked _anyone, past the like you feel for a friend or family member?" L ask.

"Yes I have. It's quite some time ago now though…" I say. I think about all the times I met anyone who was slightly above the common intelligence levels, and I fooled myself into thinking that I liked them, and that there could be something between us.

"Hm, I guess you are but a human after all…" L say, biting on the tip of his thumb thoughtfully.

"Not anymore. Truth or dare?" I say, already tiring of the game.

"dare." L says, and I grin.

"Then I dare you to kiss me, _on my mouth." _I say, to make sure he don't evade my dare as I did with his.

"Ok." L says, shrugging, and I frown.

_Why is he so indifferent? And why is he leaning toward me? … wait… oh shit!_

My thoughts race around in my head as I try to figure a way out of the trap I just put myself in, but as soon as his lips touch mine they all stop. All the racing thoughts stop, and an explosion of sensations burst from my lips and spread through my body.

L's lips only linger upon mine for a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity, and too soon is that soft, warm pressure gone.

I look down in my lap to hide my blush behind my bangs.

_What was that? _I think confused, never have I ever felt anything quite like what I felt a few seconds ago, and I want more.

I don't care about moral, or pride or anything, I just want to feel more of that amazing feeling.

Suddenly reality crashes down on me; L just kissed me, and _I _liked it.

_Shit, shit, shit, this is _not _going according to plan…_

I glance at L between the hair that is currently cowering my face; he merely sits there, staring at me with an empty look on his face. He doesn't seem moved at all..

_Well fuck me sideways what the hell am I supposed to do now?!_

**L pov**

I'm not surprised when Light dares me to kiss him; not, I expect him to have become tired of the word game already.

"Ok." I say and shrug. I watch with barely concealed amusement as tons of different emotions pass Lights features.

_I guess he didn't think that one through properly…_

I lean closer and closer to Light, making sure I move as slowly as possible to make him feel the terror of his mistake.

There is only one inch left, and I freeze there for a few seconds, wanting to savour the scared expressions on Light's face.

Suddenly I feel _something _explode from my lips, and I realize that I'm kissing Light. I briefly wonder who the one to close the distance between us actually was, but the emotional impact the kiss has on me makes everything but the kiss itself irrelevant.

I pull back slowly after a few seconds. I have never really kissed anyone before, so I was unsure of what it would feel like, however what I just felt was… was… what _was _it?

_Pleasure?_

All I know is that it felt really, really _good, _and I certainly won't mind kissing Light again.

I chew absently on my thumb while studying Light's reaction. I am positively surprised to see the impact it had on him.

_Making him fall for me might be easier than I first thought…_

"Truth or dare Light-kun?" I ask.

"huh, what? Oh, yeah, um, dare." Light say.

"Then I dare you to kiss me on the lips, the first one to pull back will be the one to lose." I say.

I thought I knew what I got into as I said those words, but it seems I underestimated Light, because things definitely did _not _turn out the way I planned.

-x-

**THAT CLIFFHANGER! AND you wont get to know the rest of the truth or dare game until, I don't know, whenever I feel like writing next chapter!**

**THAT was EVIL!**

**Mwahahahahahhaha!**

**Ok, seriously, sorry guys… I promise I'll try to find the time to write the next chapter asap, but there is no guarantee it will be done before Silent whispers for help is done… BUT, it MIGHT happen. And this is gonna sound SO much like fishing that I really don't wanna say it, but if you guys could review or send PM's or something with ideas as to how things should evolve, if you want this to be a "sex first, then fall in love" or a "fall in love first, then sex" fic, then it'll probably be easier for me to decided and thus write next chapter.**

**Cause you can probably quess what I have laid out here, it's only two options as to what will happen next. So yeah, thanks for reading!**

**I hope you haven't abandoned me just yet!**


End file.
